


Kittens Bring Out The Good

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood Gulch Chronicles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kittens, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Church and Tex end up getting into a heated fight, which ends up in Tex running off on one of her 'anger rampages'. Caboose doesn't like seeings his friends angry, so he decides to get her a present.





	

Tex stormed out of the blue base, cursing angrily as she ignored Church's shouts. 

Tex turned and flashed her middle finger at Church, who stood in front of one of the blue flags that was hung up outside of the base. She then moved away from the base and started walking towards the parked tank that was located in the back of the canyon. 

She stopped and pulled her fist back, before angrily slamming it down onto the side of the tank, leaving a deep dent in the metal. She sighed and slumped down besides one of the treads. She looked at the white paint that she had scraped off of the tank's UNSC logo. Tex always had anger issues, and to relieve the stress she ended up taking it out on other objects and people. 

She sighed and absent-minded rubbed her armored knuckles. After several long minutes of sitting and thinking, she finally gave a loud sigh and reached up, taking off her helmet and putting it on grass besides her. 

Tex's red hair was tied up in a messy bun, which was frizzy from being inside the helmet. She took out the hair-tie, trying to comb her fingers through the tangled mess of her red hair. She gave up and rested her forearm on her knee. Tex looked up when she heard the crunching of grass besides her. Caboose walked over and knelt besides her, keeping a distance of five feet however. 

"Hello Mrs. McCrabby!" He exclaimed happily. 

Tex sighed and shot a venomous glare at him. "Go away Caboose." She hissed out.

"But you are unhappy. And you are my bestest friend's friend and that is bad." He babbled. "So you need to be cheered up and presents cheer everybody up." He said as he held out a box with a few holes that had been poked in sloppily. 

Tex rolled her eyes and sat up. "Caboose, go find someone else and annoy them." She started to walk off, before she saw the box shake slightly from the corner of her eye. She turned around and narrowed her eyes. "Why did the box move?" 

But Caboose was nowhere in sight when she asked. The freelancer sighed, moving towards the box when she saw it move again, this time it fell onto one of it's sides. She knelt down and reached out, standing the box right-side up. She opened it up, her eyes widening when she saw what was inside. 

There was a scrawny kitten, mewing slightly and clawing at the sides of the box. It let out a loud mew of protest as Tex carefully picked it up from the box. She held up the kitten and examined it, frowning slightly. "How the hell did you end up here?" She huffed softly. She sat down and set the kitten down on her lap. She hesitated for a moment, before reaching out and petting it's head. 

The cat squirmed around and latched onto Tex's armored hand with it's small claws. It tried to gnaw on the mesh armor of her palm, mewing. The freelancer chuckled and leaned against the tank, pulling her hand away from the kitten. "Alright then. I guess that I'll have to take care of you." She said, flashing a brief smile. 

________________________________________________________

"It's getting dark. Have you seen Tex yet?" Tucker asked as he pushed around the food on his tray, before reaching out to take a drink from his juice cup. 

"Tucker I honestly don't care and I just want to eat my fucking food in peace." Church sighed heavily. 

"Dude, chill out. It's like you have your panties in a bunch or whatever. The last time you pissed Tex off she tried to kill me. KILL ME. I'm just worried for my own safety here.

"No, YOU were the one that pissed her off by your crappy ass pick up lines." 

"Hey, they weren't crappy! They've worked before." 

"Only on that pink guy across the way." 

"Well he's the closest thing to a girl in this canyon. No offense or anything, but you have really poor choice in women." 

Church glared at Tucker. "Oh shut up. At least I'm not the one that tries to hit on anything that has a hole!" 

Tex was carrying the now sleeping kitten in her helmet. She looked around as she entered the base. This part of the base was normally empty during the time of evening, since everybody was usually eating. As she walked down to the mess hall (which was really just a large closet), the bickering of the two other blue soldiers grew louder and louder. She stopped outside of the door and sighed, before reaching for the handle. She opened the door and walked in. 

Church and Tucker both stopped arguing and stared at Tex, watching as the fiery-haired freelancer walked past and into the store room. After a few minutes, Tex returned with a handful of cans. She barely glanced at the two as she rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind her with half the force that she normally used. "What the fuck just happened?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know... there's something off." Church replied. He sighed and stood, picking up his tray and carrying it over to a trashcan. He tossed away the contents before stacking the tray on a small rack. 

Tucker looked up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to Tex." 

"Woah Church! Suicide isn't the only option here." 

"Shut the fuck up Tucker!" 

____________________________________________________________________________

Tex walked into the room that she shared with Church. She set the sardine cans down on the nightstand and sat down on the bed. She set the helmet down, before walking towards her locker. She took off her armor and stored it away. She slipped on a pair of Church's boxers and walked over to the bed, sitting down. She took the cat out of her helmet and put her helmet down on the ground. 

The freelancer reached over and opened up the can of sardines, setting it down on the ground. "The sardines smell like shit. But I guess that you wouldn't mind. You're a cat after all." She sighed.

She picked up the cat and carefully placed it besides the can of fish. Tex watched as the cat crouched and started to gnaw at the sardines. She turned and leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. 

After a while, the door opened. Tex looked up, her green eyes narrowing when she saw Church in the doorway. Church was holding a tray with mashed potatoes, green beans and a roll. 

"One tray of food wasn't enough for you?" Tex sighed. 

"Actually.... I brought this up for you. Figured that you might be hungry." 

"I thought that you didn't care." She said, flashing a smirk as she sat up. 

"Yeah but you know me, I don't like Tucker knowing that I'm soft." 

"...I'm sorry about this morning." She sighed. 

"You know, this is going to be one of the few times that Tucker is actually right about something. There really is something going on with you. You're not trying to kill anybody or using Tucker as a human punching bag." 

"Yeah but I learn to forgive." Tex shrugged. "I guess I can't be mean and scary all the time." 

Church walked over and set the tray down on the bed. "Alright. What's really going on? You're actually being somewhat nice. And what's with that weird noise? It's like a rat going through garbage." 

"Take a look." Tex said as she nodded her head in the direction of the floor. Church started walking over in the direction and stopped when he saw the kitten. 

"Where did that come from!?" Church exclaimed, backing up. 

"How the hell am I supposed to know. Caboose is the one that found it."

"....this can't be the cause for the sudden change in mood." 

"Yes it can. Now quit your bitching and come lay down." Tex said as she grabbed the tray and started eating. 

"So you're not angry any more?" 

"I just fucking said that 10 minutes ago." She said, leaning back as she continued eating. 

Regardless of how much the freelancer swore, this is what her calm state looks like. And Church was actually relieved. He walked over to his own locker and took off his armor, hanging it up. He walked over to the bed, chuckling when he saw that Tex was wearing his boxers. 

"Those look good on you." He said, watching as Tex set aside the tray on the nightstand. 

"I'm sure they do." 

"But they would look even better on the ground." 

"....you just want to have make-up sex, don't you?" 

"Hell yeah." 

"Later." Tex said as she shifted onto her side, reaching up to turn off the light. 

Church moved forwards and wrapped his arms around Tex's waist. He pulled her close and rested his forehead against the back of her head, kissing her neck as he brushed her hair over her shoulder. 

"You're such a little girl. You and your cuddling." Tex said with a hint of sarcasm. But she didn't pull away either. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was honestly too lazy to write about what the fight was about. So enjoy this crappy fic, lol.


End file.
